Breaking and Mending Hearts
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Tris hears someone crying in the training room while they beat the hell out of a punching bag, and is shocked to discover ruthless, cold and cruel Eric having a complete breakdown. Wondering what on earth could make him so emotional, Tris comforts him and finds herself in a position she didn't expect to be. Rated 'M' for smut and moderately dark themes. 18 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick thing that came to mind when I was trying to sleep, and of course wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out. **

**Just a oneshot right now, though I may add more another time, if I get a decent idea for a follow up.**

**Either way I hope you enjoy. If you recognize it, it's not mine. Please drop me a review at the end, they make me happy!**

Tris made her way to the training room the night of her visit to Erudite. She had gotten back into Dauntless without getting caught, but the conversation with Jeanine incensed her. She had a sick feeling in her stomach from saying what she did, but she had known that it was the only way she would make it out of there.

As she got closer, Tris heard the sound of fists making heavy impact with a punching back, punctuated by loud, angry grunts. She frowned and slowed her pace, wondering who was in the training room in such a mood. When she got to the corner she was able to hear sobs in between the grunts and hits, and her heart twisted in sympathy as she listened. Cursing her divergence and her Erudite curiosity, Tris poked her head around the door frame, and her hand went to her mouth in shock.

Of all the unlikely people to find sobbing while they beat a punching bag to death, it was Eric she saw.

A cruel part of her felt surprise at the fact he actually had emotions, but she chastised herself for the thought immediately. As cold and analytical as Eric was, anything that put him in a state like this had to be truly awful. Again, she felt her heart constrict in her chest as she watched him, and her feet carried her silently closer to him.

Eric's shoulders were heaving, both with sobs and effort as he continued to pummel the bag mercilessly, pausing frequently in between bouts of relentless hits. A glance at the bag showed blood staining the cloth, though there had been none when she had left the room earlier that day after running some laps. Clearly, he'd been at it for hours.

Eric paused again, placing a hand on either side of the bag and resting his head against it wearily, sobs shaking his shoulders with violent force. With a strangled yell Eric pulled back and pummeled the bag again, fists flying with blinding speed. The last couple of blows were slow and staggered, and he choked on a sob as he sunk to his knees, hunching over in defeat.

Tris felt tears in her own eyes as she watched the ruthless, unshakably cruel leader break down completely, utterly alone in whatever grief tormented him.

And damn her Abnegation background, she couldn't just walk away. Maybe it would have been smarter, but she couldn't leave anyone alone to deal with pain that profound. Not even someone she loathed and feared as much as she did Eric.

It was without a thought that Tris closed the space between them and sunk to her knees as well, reaching up and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Eric started violently, so caught up in his own mind he hadn't noticed her approach. She could feel him starting to say something, but she only held him tighter, wrapping one arm around his ribs and using the other to draw his head down to her shoulder.

"Come here," she whispered tenderly into his ear, the same way her mom had years ago when she had fallen and hurt herself badly. Emotional pain was worlds different than physical, but she had learned that sometimes you just needed another person to hold you, regardless of the type of pain. She had also learned that sometimes your heart and mind took advantage of other people offering you comfort, whether or not your pride wanted you to let them.

She knew it was this that brought Eric's arms around her, crushing her waist with his grip as he let go completely. Her muscles screamed as he put his weight on her, depending on her almost entirely to hold him upright, but she didn't make a sound of protest. Tris let her fingers trail through his hair soothingly as he sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder, hands gripping her ribs so hard she knew it would bruise later.

She felt his tears soaking through the thin fabric of her shirt and hot against the skin of her neck. His breaths came in sharp gasps, so infrequently it almost worried her.

After another ten minutes or so his gasping slowed to slow, shaky breaths and she felt him move to support his own weight again, making her bite back a sigh of relief. God, but he was heavy. She felt him begin to pull away, but she flexed her arms, holding him to her. There was something unsettling about seeing him break down that way, and her Abnegation instincts were screaming at her to not let him go just yet, that he still needed her. After a couple of seconds he relaxed slightly and quit fighting her embrace, and she rubbed absent patterns on his back as her fingers kept their steady pace through his hair. She had a feeling he hadn't registered who was holding him yet, having never gotten the chance to look at her when she had reached for him.

Tris moved her arm so she could see her watch, and realized that if he was going to make it back to his apartment without being seen with red eyes, now was the time.

"Come on," she said softly, letting her hand slide down his arm and grasp his, "If we leave now we should be able to get back to your apartment without being seen."

Eric pulled back sharply, recognizing her voice. His eyes, just as red as she had expected them to be, met her own in shock. She could also see the humiliation in his eyes, but she knew they didn't have time for whatever he was getting ready to say.

"In a minute, I know you don't want to be seen like this," she told him. He blinked a couple of times, seeming to come back to himself slightly.

"You're right," he said hoarsely, getting to his feet with a groan.

She got to her own and followed him to the door, waiting for him to protest. She wasn't disappointed.

"Tris," he started, turning to look at her, "you don't have to come with me, I'm fine."

The lie might have worked on her, if she hadn't been able to see the lingering tears shining in his eyes or hear the slight waver in his voice.

"Even if I couldn't tell you were lying I'd still follow you. Stiff, remember?" Tris stepped ahead of him and through the door, checking the hallway to make sure no one was coming. "Come on, before someone shows up."

Wisely he chose not to argue, his fear of being seen with red, I-just-cried eyes driving him to follow her advice and get to his apartment. He made his way quickly through the hallways, pausing for her to check around corners before he walked on. She inwardly rolled her eyes at him, she had never understood the vitality of the tough-guy persona so important to most men, particularly Dauntless men. They were supposed to be soldiers, not robots.

Eric led them to a part of the compound she hadn't seen before, though she recognized the layout as being similar to what it was over by Four's apartment. They rounded the last corner and Eric strode quickly to his door, fitting his key in the lock and disappearing through the door in seconds. Tris jogged to keep up with him, barely slipping through his door before he closed it.

Tris didn't bother surveying the apartment, her only focus was on Eric, who had flopped down on a two seated couch across the room, regarding her with a cold gaze. She wasn't stupid, she knew that his method of defense was going to be cruelty, to lash out at her in an attempt to intimidate her into leaving him alone and keeping silent about what she had seen of him. Unfortunately for him, however, she wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

"Don't even start," she warned him sternly, walking over to his kitchen and retrieving a bowl and rag as she spoke. "Don't you dare get nasty with me to try to make me leave because you're insecure."

Her words and tone had taken him so off guard that he was silent as she filled the bowl with cool water, making her way back to where he was and kneeling in front of him. When she spoke again, her tone was softer.

"Anyone with eyes can see you're about the farthest thing from fine, Eric. If it makes me a stiff oh well, but I'm not going to just leave you on your own to deal with it. No, not even you. Everyone deserves someone," she said softly.

When he spoke, his words were the last ones she expected to hear from him. "Thank you."

She smiled slightly and took one of his hands into her own, squeezing out the rag and wiping the blood from his hands. He sat silently as she worked, trying to be as gentle as possible with his swollen knuckles. They would be stiff and sore tomorrow, she could tell.

"And no," she said after several long minutes of silence, "I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I don't get the big deal, but I won't violate your privacy that way."

A tear dropped down onto the back of her hand, which had stilled around his own after finishing its task. She looked up in surprise, finding him staring at her with wide, incredulous gray eyes.

"What is it?" She asked softly, setting the bowl aside and seating herself next to him and taking his hands again.

"I've been treating you and your friends like shit since day one. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Tris crooked a smile. "It's a stiff thing I guess," she remarked lightly.

Eric smiled too as more tears slid silently down his cheeks. "Well then maybe you stiffs aren't so bad." His smile was weak and quickly fell away entirely as more tears fell, and her heart squeezed.

"What is it? What happened?"

"My family is dead, back in Erudite," he whispered.

Horror thrilled through Tris at his words. "Oh god," she hushed, "What happened?"

He shot her a bitter, pained look before responding, and she got the impression he was wondering how much to tell her.

"I've been doing some work for Jeanine Matthews," he told her. She knew this already, but now wasn't the time to say so. "Lets just say I haven't been performing up to her standards, so she decided I needed a little push."

Bile rose in Tris's throat as she caught on to what he was saying, but it seemed he wasn't done.

"Unfortunately for her, she just pushed me away from any desire to keep helping her. I'll see that bitch dead if it's the last thing I do," he vowed. She shivered at the promise in his words, and she knew he meant them.

The words that came from her own mouth surprised her just as much as they did him. "I'll be right there with you."

"Good deal." He was going for bravado, but she could see that he was breaking again.

"What can I do?" She asked softly, hating seeing the pain in his eyes and feeling helpless.

He repeated her earlier words back to her, evidently giving up on any sort of bravery. "Come here?" he asked of her, holding his arms halfway out in her direction.

Tris complied immediately, moving to his lap and curling herself against his chest. HIs arms constricted around her, and she felt him duck his head to her shoulder again as more tears began to fall. Tris stroked his hair again while he cried, wishing there was a way to take his pain away from him.

Her brain lit upon an idea then, a preposterous one that could backfire on them both, but an idea nonetheless.

"Would it help if you were...distracted, for a while?" She asked him tentatively.

"Probably," he admitted, voice shaking. "But how the hell would you distract me?"

Tris pulled back and looked into his eyes, still leaking the occasional tear and so full of agony it was almost drowning her.

Slowly, completely unsure of what she was doing and yet ready to try anything Tris kissed him, lips sliding unsurely along his. She could feel his moment of shock in the way his body froze, but in the next moment he was kissing her back, latching on desperately to what she was offering him.

His hand wound through her hair and his mouth attacked hers feverishly, tongue pushing its way past her lips to tangle with her own. His kiss sent heat through her veins, making her clutch him tighter as they kissed, tilting her head back as he nipped and kissed his way down her throat, hands sliding against her figure of their own accord.

She was dimly aware of him carrying her, only fully realizing he had moved them when she felt the mattress beneath her.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. "If you want to stop, now is the time."

"I'm sure," she told him, fighting to keep her voice steady. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her, hands sliding along the hem of her shirt before tugging it up and over her head in one smooth stroke. His hands moved behind her back, unclipping her bra and cupping her breasts gently in his large, warm hands. Tris arched into his touch and sighed into his mouth as his thumbs found her nipples.

Their clothes disappeared in a flurry of fabric and heated kisses and caresses, his touch igniting a flame in her she had never felt before. She jolted slightly in shock when she felt his erection against her thigh, hard and smooth and throbbing. Curiosity claimed her and she reached down between them, curling a hand around him experimentally. He shivered at her touch, moaning softly in her ear as she tugged gently.

Tris dimly heard the sound of a bottle opening and closing, and his hand replaced hers around his hard length, coating it in some sort of oily substance. She felt his tip press against her, and his eyes caught hers in silent question, giving her one more chance to back out. But no, as her mother would say, this was her gift to him. A distraction, a few moments of bliss and peace as his mind focused elsewhere before it returned to the overwhelming pain. She nodded at him, and he leaned down to kiss her passionately as he began to press inside her.

Tris felt a burning sensation take hold as he pushed slowly in, and her fingers curled around his biceps as she braced herself against the pain.

"Try to relax," he told her softly. "The more tense you are, the worse it is."

Though it seemed impossible at first, Tris forced her muscles to relax, and Eric continued to push inside her. Though it still hurt, she discovered he was right. When she forced her muscles to stay slack there was less resistance, and with one final push he was inside her completely.

Eric held still as she adjusted to his size and the feel of him inside her, waiting until he felt her breathing return to normal before beginning to move.

He started out slow, with small movements that more closely resembled a rocking motion than thrusts. The repeated press of his pubic bone against her clit made her legs spread instinctively, shifting him inside her and making her moan softly.

Eric leaned down to kiss her again, continuing the steady rocking and small thrusts until the pressure against her clit pushed her over the edge, making her cry out as she pulsed around him. Once she had climaxed Eric began to thrust more fully, coaxing her body into responding now that her internal muscles had relaxed some.

Soon she was moaning and pleading in his ear, head tilted back as she said his name over and over. Eric lost himself to sensation, thrusting blindly and focusing entirely on the feel of the woman in his arms. He shut out everything else, determined to do nothing but feel.

Tris shattered around him a second time, her clenching walls drawing his own orgasm from him as he moaned her name in a deep, rich tone that burned itself in Tris's mind. Eric's head fell to Tris's shoulder as they panted, and he rolled them over before he collapsed, pulling her to rest against his chest.

Eric barely noticed when he softened and slipped out of her body, focusing solely on the feel of her in his arms, resting against his chest as she recovered. Soon he heard her breathing shift into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep, and Eric tugged the covers over them both. Wrapping her securely in his embrace, Eric closed his eyes and gave in to exhaustion as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this came to me a lot sooner than I was expecting it to, so this isn't going to be a oneshot after all. Not sure what that actually makes it, but this chapter has been bugging me all day, just begging to be written.**

**For the purposes of this story (or whatever it is/will be), I am eliminating the romantic interest between Four and Tris entirely, though I will keep his helping her and showing her his fear landscape and such.**

**With that said, here's more for everyone. Enjoy, and please leave me a review at the end!**

Tris awoke early the next morning in a slight daze, and it took her brain a few seconds to catch up with events of the previous night. She felt blood color her cheeks when the memories flooded her brain, and if it weren't for the twinge between her legs and the fact she was naked she might not have believed what her memory was telling her.

When she rolled over her eyes fell on Eric, curled up on his side and fast asleep, looking painfully young. With an unpleasant wave of guilt, Tris realized she was seeing a glimpse of who Eric truly was underneath the persona he wore as a leader of Dauntless. She had taken him at face value, simply written him off as an unfeeling cruel bastard who enjoyed watching others suffer. Now, however, she had seen a side of him she suspected no one else ever had. Maybe not even the family for whom he was now grieving.

Tris got up and wandered silently to the bathroom, wincing as she felt pain in areas she had never felt pain before. She felt warmth in her bloodstream as she recalled the way he had held her and the incredible feeling of him inside her, his quick, powerful thrusts and the passionate way he kissed her... It was an intoxicating feeling, one she wouldn't mind experiencing again.

Tris shook herself mentally, reminding herself that there were more important things than sex and the loss of her virginity. She had inadvertently made herself a friend and support to Eric, which she was happy to do, but he needed her emotionally, not physically. Who would have guessed she would still be lamenting her struggle with selflessness even as a Dauntless initiate?

When Tris returned to the bedroom Eric was in nearly the same position, but his face wasn't as peaceful as it had been when she'd left, and there were wet spots on his pillow that hadn't been there before. She sighed to herself and crawled back in the bed, lying down on her back and tugging his shoulder.

Realizing he had been caught, Eric opened his eyes and regarded her carefully, and Tris could see the shine of tears in his eyes. She held her arms out to him, drawing him to her and coaxing him to lay his head on her shoulder. With some reluctance he did, curling an arm around her waist and clutching her tightly. Tris wrapped her arms around him the best she could, running her fingers through his hair as the dam broke again.

His shoulders shook violently as he cried, fisting his hands in the bedding while his arms stayed wrapped around her. Tris pressed her lips to the top of his head in an instinctive gesture, still astounded that this was the same Eric who had tormented her relentlessly, the same Eric who had hung Christina over the Chasm.

It was a long time before his sobs turned to gasps and finally to a normal breathing rhythm, but still Eric kept his face tucked into the crook of her neck. She continued stroking his hair, waiting patiently for him to be ready to face her. It was obvious he felt weak, even ashamed of his grief and she had no idea how to help him with it, other than just waiting for him. He would have to move at some point.

"You know, you'll have to come out eventually," she teased, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Watch me," she heard him mutter, muffled by her shoulder.

"You have every right to grieve Eric," she told him quietly. "Anyone who ridicules you for hurting and crying over this isn't worth the air they're breathing, no matter who they are."

Finally she felt him move, shifting to his pillow and regarding her with red, swollen eyes. Tris turned to her side, moving to face him and wrap an arm tenderly around his waist in comfort.

"I still can't figure out why you would be so nice to me. I don't deserve it."

Tris decided to take a leaf out of Christina's book. "I don't either," she told him honestly. "All I know is I saw you collapse last night and I couldn't just let you deal with it alone when you didn't have to. It's not right."

"God I've underestimated you," he said softly. "Forgive me?"

Tris nodded, stroking her fingers gently down his face and across his jawline curiously. She had never been this close to someone for an extended amount of time, had never been able or allowed to touch someone to her heart's content before. It was an odd feeling now.

Eric's eyes fluttered closed, and she wondered idly when the last time was someone had touched him without malicious intent. Judging by the way he was reacting now, it had been quite some time. Tris took advantage of the moment, propping herself up on an elbow and gently nudging Eric to lie on his back. He complied without a word, eyes staying closed as she let her fingers gently trace the features of his face.

Her touch was feather light as her fingers brushed across his eyelids, noting their softness before moving to trace down the slope of his nose and across his cheekbones. The pad of her thumb stroked across the dip of his cheeks and down to his lower jaw before moving to his chin and then brushing across his lips, where the lower was just a little too full to match the upper. Tris let her fingers skim across his temple, following the path of his hair back behind his ear before gently cupping the back of his neck.

His eyes opened then, regarding her curiously as she hovered half over him. His hand moved to mirror her own, cupping the back of her neck and stroking the soft spot behind her earlobe gently. It only took the slightest pressure to coax her down to his level, pausing to give her time to pull away, should she want to. When she didn't, however, Eric pulled her the rest of the way down, capturing her lips in a brief, tender kiss. Tris kissed him back uncertainly, still not sure exactly what she was doing, but Eric seemed to catch on to her intent nonetheless.

She felt him smile slightly before kissing her again, lingering this time but still incredibly tender, and in a way it scared her. If he had kissed her the way he had last night, hot and passionate it would have been easier. The intent behind those kisses was clear, it was a means to an end, it meant sex. But these tender, sweet kisses were something else entirely. They meant that he was kissing her simply because he wanted to kiss her, and that was a thought that she couldn't get to make sense. What made even less sense was that she was kissing him back, that she _wanted _to kiss him back because she enjoyed how it felt, the way it made her heart thump unevenly in her chest.

Eric sat up then, effectively ending her internal musing as he stretched and groaned, rubbing his eyes viciously.

"My eyes are going to look like this all day aren't they?" He asked her, sounding defeated.

"Yeah probably," she responded honestly.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry about it," she soothed gently. "Ignore anyone that says anything."

Eric nodded. "I don't really have a choice."

Tris wrapped her arm around him gently, resting her head against his shoulder. "Feel free to find me if you want to, or need to. Okay?"

"I'll probably take you up on that," he admitted. Tris could see the pain creeping up into his expression again, taking root in the depths of his eyes and the set of his mouth. He slipped his arm around her, allowing her to curl into his side and lean against his chest. She wasn't sure how he managed to take comfort from her when it was him holding her, but if it worked for him then she wouldn't argue.

"Why don't you get dressed and go on to breakfast Tris, I'll be right behind you."

Tris nearly protested before realizing that he probably just needed a few minutes to himself, and nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll get you something when I get mine, yeah?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he answered, trying and failing to smile.

Tris kissed him softly on the cheek after she dressed. "You know where to find me."

...

Tris expected Christina and Will to grill her about where she had been the night before, but when she reached their table, she noticed immediately their attention was elsewhere. She looked around suddenly, noticing for the first time the mood of everyone in the room. Tense, uneasy.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly as she sat down, carrying two plates as she had promised him. Christina barely glanced at the second plate as she leaned in.

"An Erudite family was murdered yesterday evening," Christina informed her in a hushed tone. Tris felt her eyes widen. Not at the news of course, but at the fact that everyone seemed to know about it. What was even stranger was the fact everyone knew it was murder. Jeanine seemed the type to arrange an accident.

"Not just any family either," Will piped up. "That's why everyone here is talking about it. It's Eric's family, his parents and little sister. The girl was just thirteen, they're saying she was killed last, so she had to watch their parents die."

Tris felt her jaw drop and bile rose in her throat. Suddenly Eric's staggering grief and anger made more sense.

"And everyone knows?"

Christina nodded. "No one's seen him since yesterday."

Tris shook her head. "I have. I ran into him in the training room late last night, he was distraught."

"Did you stay with him last night?" Christina whispered. Surprisingly, she didn't sound disgusted, simply curious.

Tris nodded. "I couldn't just leave him like that, it was heartbreaking. I have to go warn him," she muttered, making to get up from the table. At that moment, however, Eric appeared in the doorway. Silence fell slowly as people noticed him, and Tris's heart squeezed in sympathy. His eyes searched the hall frantically, and finally landed on her frozen form, still half out of her seat.

He strode quickly over to their table and sat down, ducking his head away from the attention.

"I was just coming to warn you," she told him quietly as the buzz of chatter picked up again. "I don't know how, but everyone knows."

"Of course they do," he muttered bitterly. Tris grasped his shoulder in sympathy, wishing there was more she could do for him.

Christina reached out and took one of Eric's hands in her own, squeezing briefly before letting go.

Out of nowhere another black clad person seated themselves on Eric's other side without a word. Tris leaned around him and was shocked to see that it was Four. Evidently Eric felt the same shock, judging by the stunned expression on his face.

"Keep the food simple," he instructed, pushing a plate of toast, scrambled eggs and a couple rolls toward Eric. "Don't eat anything rich or you'll probably throw it back up, you're too upset to digest anything overly heavy right now but your body still needs the calories."

Eric blinked at Four in shock for a couple of seconds before turning to the food that had been placed in front of him. Eric reached for one of the rolls, but when pinched it to tear it in half he hissed in pain and dropped it. Tris looked down at his hands and felt her stomach curl. His knuckles were a swollen, black and blue mess interspersed with heavy scabbing. It was an automatic gesture for her to reach out and tear the roll herself.

Christina and Will watched Tris with understanding half smiles, looking amused at her automatic Abnegation habits. Their expressions changed to shock, however, when Four reached to tear the other, seemingly without thinking about it.

Will's eyes flicked rapidly between Tris and Four, and she could see the conclusion forming there, the one she already knew. Tris wondered if Four had just given up on hiding his identity, or if he hadn't suppressed his own upbringing as much as he pretended.

"Well I have to admit, I didn't see that coming," Will remarked easily. Christina gave him a confused look, not having caught on yet.

"See what coming?"

Will nodded his head toward Four, who had frozen in the act of setting the other roll back on the plate, and then toward Tris, who was posed almost identically on Eric's other side.

"Don't worry Four," Will told him, "your secret is safe with us."

"It better be," he muttered. "I worked hard to make people forget that."

Christina gave Four a confused look, still not making the connection. Eric chuckled then, taking his food back from Four and Tris.

"Yeah, you stiffs aren't so bad," he remarked lightly. "Thanks guys, all of you."

"No problem man," Will responded. "We've got your back."

Eric sighed wearily as he dug into his food, barely noticing the shocked look on Christina's face as his comment registered. He paused and looked up, briefly studying the four people around him. Though he'd treated all of them terribly, they had rallied around him in his time of need without a second thought. Those that he had considered friends had not sought him out, had not so much as looked at him since he walked in the room.

Though the pain was drowning him, Eric realized that in a sick, twisted way, Jeanine had done him a favor. She had shown him who would and would not stand by his side when he needed someone. And the fact that the people surrounding him would certainly be against everything Jeanine had planned was only further proof that he was in the right place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Figured it was time to add another chapter to this, as I am starting to have an idea where I may want to take it.**

**Hope you enjoy, leave me a review at the end pretty please!**

"We should get tattoos," Christina piped up at the end of breakfast. "Anyone feel like getting tattoos?"

"Sure," Tris replied evenly, glad for the distraction. Will nodded as well, happy to go along with anything Christina wanted to do. Unexpectedly, Christina turned her attention to Eric next.

"What about you Eric? Feel like coming along?"

Eric took a deep breath and let it out, trying for just a few moments of normality. "I would but I have paperwork to do. Or try to anyway," he muttered, not looking forward to a day alone in his office with his memories.

"Just initiate files?" Four asked him.

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Everything else can wait but I need to get those done. I still have to do Al's paperwork too," he groaned.

"I can do it if you want," Four offered easily. "I don't have anything else to do since he's got my place in the control room covered and I don't think you'd be able to focus very well today anyway."

"You would do that?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I remember what it's like to lose a parent," he said quietly. "I can't imagine losing your whole family. If I can help, I will."

Eric considered his offer. On one hand, it would be great to just have the day off, spend it in decent company and try to forget for a few hours. It was weird having Four offer to help him, but if he was telling Jeanine and her plans to go to hell then it wouldn't be bad to try to make an alliance. An idea formed in his mind as he thought of it. Eric didn't know how much Four may have figured out about Jeanine's plans, but he did know that Four had been snooping as of late. If he allowed Four to do his paperwork for him, he could give Four all the information he needed in the same stroke.

"That would be great actually," Eric told him. "There's some stuff on my computer I was going to show you anyway, but if you're in there you can just have a look through it yourself. It's buried but it's got your name on it." Eric lowered his voice so only Four would be able to make out his words. "Literally, it has your last name on it," he whispered. Eric dug his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Four discreetly, making sure that no one else noticed.

"That mean you're in?" Christina asked him.

Eric shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Tris shot him a warm smile, looking like she was honestly pleased that he was coming along with them. He didn't know why but the idea gave him a brief flare of happiness, the first he had felt since Jeanine had called the day before.

...

Tori was the only one in the shop when Tris, Christina, Will and Eric walked in, Eric behind the rest and looking slightly unsure of his presence among them. They were including him though, and that alone meant a great deal to him. No one had ever gone out of their way to be kind to him before, and the experience was strange for him.

Tori greeted the other three like old friends, particularly Tris, but her gaze grew reserved and cold when it fell on him. Clearly she didn't understand why he was with them.

"Eric," she greeted coolly. "You need something?"

He opened his mouth to respond, though he had no idea what he was going to say, but Christina responded before he could.

"We invited him along," she said casually, indicating herself, Will and Tris. "Distractions, you know..." Her voice trailed off, reminding Tori of the new gossip. She gave them a surprised look, eyes lingering on Tris, before shrugging.

"None of my business I guess," she said. "Unusual to find you spending time with anyone is all," she told him. She was right too. He was usually a loner, rejecting all company and friendliness. Or rather, no one wanted to spend the additional time with him. He knew why Tori was wary of him at least. He was younger than she, so hadn't been involved with her brother's death, but he was a part of the group that was. She had been wary of and cool toward him since he had joined leadership.

"Grief changes your perspective on things," he said evenly, meeting her gaze. "Changes your perspective on the people you spend time with." He paused. "And the ones you don't," he continued, shooting a glance the other three.

"Yes, it certainly does," she said carefully, giving him a confused look. "You here for something, or just tagging along?"

"I think I'm going to have something done actually," he told her. It was a spur of the moment decision, but it would get his mind off things. Pain generally did that for him. The more pain he was in physically, the less he could focus on the emotional pain.

"Alright, what are you thinking?"

Eric sat down on the chair in front of her, tugging off his shirt as he did and chucking it on the floor. "I want Dauntless fire across here," he told her, stroking his hand along the right side of his ribcage. "Real elaborate, good size."

"That's gonna hurt like hell," she told him bluntly.

"I know. That's the point," he admitted. Tori nodded, she understood.

"Anything else with it, or just that?"

"Yeah," he told her, the idea coming to him on the spot. "The symbol for Erudite, burning up in the middle of it."

Both of Tori's eyebrows raised at his statement and he met her surprised gaze levelly. She knew that Erudite was behind the hunt for Divergents, and what it meant that he wanted something so significant done.

"If you're sure."

"I am, I can promise you that."

...

The piece had taken hours, but Eric was determined to do it in a single sitting. Tris had sat on his other side the majority of the time, letting him squeeze the life out of her hand as Tori worked. He saw the way her eyes flitted to their entwined hands but ignored it, unconcerned about whatever conclusions she may be drawing. Eric waited until Tris got up to take a walk to speak quietly to Tori, first checking that Will and Christina were occupied with Bud, who had come in two hours previously.

"If you know of any initiates needing help... Laying low, shall we say... I can make sure they stay under the radar."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked him carefully, eyes on her work while they talked.

"Because I want revenge," he answered. "She had them killed because I wasn't doing well enough for her. But now she has nothing left to hold me with. I know you understand that."

Tori met his eyes briefly, and he could see the pain in them. Five years later and it was clear her brother's death still tormented her. "You'd be right about that," she admitted. "I'll pass along the message. Whether or not they trust you is their own decision, I won't be responsible for that."

"Fair enough."

There was a period of silence as Tori continued to work, Eric gritting his teeth against the pain. It was doing its job though, he didn't have enough focus to think of what had happened the previous day.

"So what's with the girlfriend?" Tori asked suddenly, feigning casualty. He could see that his response meant more to her than she was letting on, but chose to ignore it.

"I don't think that's the right word," he said with a strained chuckle. "I lost it and she happened to catch me. She may belong here, but she's still a stiff through and through," he said, somewhat affectionately. There was no maliciousness in his voice.

It was there, strung together in the same sentence that it all suddenly made sense. Tori's wariness of his presence among Tris and her friends, her interest in Tris herself and what Eric was doing with her. He froze as the realization hit him, and he felt like a moron for not seeing it before.

"Of course she's one of them," he muttered quietly. Something else hit him then. "You did her aptitude test didn't you?"

Tori was watching him carefully, a mask of careful indifference in place as she listened. "I did," she said eventually.

"What were her aptitudes?"

Tori gave him a long look before returning her eyes to her work without responding. She obviously didn't trust him that much, and he couldn't blame her for it.

"I'm not going to turn her in," he whispered. "I've been nothing but cruel to her since day one but she couldn't have been kinder to me last night. Even if I wasn't fully planning on telling Jeanine to kiss my ass I still wouldn't. I owe her, at the very least."

Just then the door opened and Tris wandered back in, walking up and taking her place back at his side. He slipped his hand gently into hers, marveling at the feeling of someone's touch being so gentle. No one had touched him the way she did since he was a small child, and he was finding that he couldn't get enough of the feeling. He squeezed her hand briefly and she returned the gesture, giving him a warm smile as she did. His heart thumped oddly in response, and he felt warmth flare through him. He could definitely get used to having her care this way.

...

Eric pulled Tris aside after dinner that evening, into a corner of the dining hall where they would be neither noticed nor overheard. He was completely unused to showing any sort of weakness, but even his pride wasn't strong enough to deny the fact he needed someone. And if he was going to let anyone be the person to hold him up, it was going to be her. For starters, she had already seen him at his lowest. She had given herself entirely to him the night before, and to top it all off he felt a connection to her. Somehow, the idea of opening up to her wasn't quite as terrifying as it would have been if she were someone else.

But that still didn't mean it was easy.

"Tris," he began awkwardly, unsure how to ask what he wanted. "I completely understand if you say no, but it was... Nice, having you there today. And I'm not sure I'm quite ready to..." Eric scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he continued. "Be, um, alone just yet... So I was wondering if you might, ah..."

Tris smiled gently at him as he fumbled for words, looking mildly amused at his discomfort.

"Do you want me to stay with you again?" She asked him quietly.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, it would probably help," he said softly, not used to being so unsure of himself.

"Sure I can," she smiled. "Just let me grab something from the dorm and I'll meet you at your apartment. That okay?"

Eric smiled slightly and nodded, relieved he would have company. Hers, in particular. For some crazy, stupid reason he trusted her. He had no idea why, but he did.

"Knock twice, three times and then come in alright?"

...

Eric leaned back on his couch in his underwear, having said screw it after remembering that they'd worn much less the previous night. Heat burned through his veins at the memory, how soft and small she had felt in his arms and how deliciously tight she had felt around his cock as he pushed into her the first time...

Eric cut the thought off sharply, the last thing he needed was a boner right before she showed up. She had offered herself to him willingly enough the night before, but he wasn't about to assume that it meant he would be allowed more, nor would he ask such a thing of her.

He heard three sets of two knocks on his door then, and called for her to come in. The door opened hesitantly and she slipped inside, eyes freezing on his figure reclined casually on the couch. Shyly she walked over to him, setting down a pile of clothes before sitting down beside him. He held his arms out to her in a questioning gesture and she came to him willingly, seating herself on his lap and reclining against his chest.

Eric wound his arms around her small frame, sighing heavily as he did so. Though it didn't ease the pain in his heart, having her warm body in his arms made bearing the pain just a little easier.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to feeling weak," he admitted. He bit his lip then, the words had slipped out without his permission.

"Being human doesn't make you weak," she told him gently, turning to look him in the eye. "And neither does feeling pain. The fact you can admit that you need someone makes you brave, not weak."

He could see the truth in her words, though a part of him was still loathe to believe them. Her body was small and warm in his arms, and her natural scent was sweet and intoxicating. Her eyes were still locked on his, and her face was far too close. He felt his cock stir to life beneath her, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make it stop.

Eric's hands skimmed gently over her waist, and he could see in her eyes when she noticed his mood shift.

"Tell me if you don't want this again," he whispered, "And I promise I won't push it."

Tris bit her lip and didn't answer him, but he could see desire darkening her eyes.

"You have to tell me Tris," he coaxed gently. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," she responded, voice shaky and uncertain. It was all the confirmation he needed, however, and he brought her lips to his in a heated, passionate yet tender kiss. Her lips were still slightly unsure against his and he kissed her slowly in response, stroking his fingers along her face and across her neck. He felt her relax in his arms, sinking into the embrace and letting it consume her.

Eric moved her to straddle him, pinning his erection between their bodies as he drug her shirt over her head, her bra following it to the floor almost immediately after. She shuddered when he cupped her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples gently between the pads of his fingers to coax a moan out of her. He felt her fingers trail down his chest and jumped slightly when she pinched his nipples between her fingers the same way had done to her own.

His fingers found the clasp of her pants, nimbly unfastening them and guiding them off her legs as he kissed his way down her throat, nipping occasionally. He slipped his fingers into the hem of her underwear and slid them off her as well, tossing them to the floor distractedly as his fingers found her soft, soaking flesh.

He grunted and then moaned as her small hand cupped him, squeezing slightly before tugging at his own underwear. He arched himself enough to slip them off, his cock bouncing erect and making the tip brush against her wetness.

"It'll still hurt a bit, but it won't be as bad," Eric whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She moaned as he tugged at it with his teeth, teasing her by trailing his tongue over the edge. "Are you ready?"

He felt her nod and clench her hands on his shoulders, and Eric guided her body down around him, moaning loudly as her tight heat encased him completely. He felt her fingers pinching into his shoulders and reminded himself to be gentle with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and stroking her back lightly as she adjusted to him.

"Move when you're ready baby," he whispered huskily. "I'll show you what to do."

He felt her shift uncertainly atop him, attempting to move but unsure how. Eric grasped her hips in his hands, guiding her hips up and then back down onto him to show her how to take control. After a few thrusts she seemed to catch on to the movement, raising up and sinking down in a hesitant rhythm while she attempted to discover what she liked. She was tighter than he was used to, and the feel of her bare, slick flesh against his own drove him half crazy as she began to ride him.

Eric's head fell back to the couch as she found a steady rhythm, and for once he wasn't shy about the moans escaping his throat. Usually he attempted to stay quiet, but there was something incredibly erotic about Tris riding him that made it impossible. It was also next to impossible to hold on to his stamina, and Eric could feel his release approaching with astounding speed. He grasped her hips in his hands and changed her angle slightly, allowing him to brush against a spot deep inside her that made her cry out into his mouth. He guided her then, helping her to hit the same spot with each thrust as they both came closer to their climax.

Tris's orgasm washed over her suddenly, making her throw her head back as she cried out his name. He watched her as he came, unable to help but notice how stunning she looked with her mouth open and her eyes fluttered closed. Dimly he noticed it was her name falling from his lips, which was a first for him. He never called girls by their names during sex, but with Tris it happened without a second thought and he found he didn't mind a bit.

She collapsed wearily on his shoulder when she finished, body slick with sweat and fluids leaking from her body. With shaky legs Eric stood, carrying them both to the bathroom and starting the shower. He didn't set her down until they were both under the hot water, staring at her in wonder as she stood with her head resting against his chest and her arms wrapped around her waist.

Eric leaned down and kissed her again, on an impulse he didn't know how to or want to control. Heat lingered in both of their veins, and it didn't take long for the passion to reclaim either of them. Her fingers tangled tightly in his hair as they continued to kiss, and it was in one single, smooth movement that Eric lifted her up and pressed her back to his shower wall.

Tris's arms wound tightly around his neck as he entered her again, wrapping both arms around her body and drawing slowly in and out of her. Each stroke was long and slow this time, filling her completely before drawing back and reentering. His fingers found her clit as his thrusts increased in speed, though each time he still pushed in to the base before pulling back once more.

Eric was wound impossibly tight when she finally shattered around him, legs clenching around his hips in much the same way her walls clenched around his cock and drawing an orgasm that much more intense from him in response.

Eric kept her in his arms as he gently rinsed their fluids from her thighs, turning off the now lukewarm water and carrying her to his bed. He stroked her forehead and cheek tenderly with his fingers, watching her chest rise as she breathed long and slow. He matched his breathing to hers, and had no idea which of them fell asleep first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Significantly shorter than the last one, but I think you'll be happy with it nonetheless. At any rate, let me know at the end with a review!**

Tris awoke slowly the next morning, feeling dazed and sluggish. She was even more sore than she had been yesterday morning, but it was a different sort of pain. Less a sharp twinge and more a deep, semi-pleasant ache. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she recalled the night before. Not only had they had sex twice before falling asleep, but he had accidentally awoken her sometime in the early hours of the morning on the way back from the bathroom. His light, affectionate touches and tender kisses had turned into a third round of slow, sensual lovemaking that had made her head spin with the intensity of it.

Tris felt a grin spread across her face as she remembered, and she stretched languidly and rolled over to curl into his chest. She let her arm wind tenderly around his waist, fingers stroking down his side and across his waist before falling lower to his hip and leg. She felt his arm go around her waist and pull her flush against him, fingers stroking her hair gently. Tris took a deep, relaxed breath and let it out, perfectly content to stay just where she was. Suddenly his hand moved to grasp her own where it was still resting on his hip.

"You trying to start something already?" She froze when she realized she was probably teasing him and he chuckled. "Little minx."

Tris stretched again, groaning pleasantly as she did. It wasn't an unpleasant soreness, and it was completely worth it besides. She smiled again.

"You look happy," he said. She could hear the smugness in his tone and giggled.

"I could get used to this," she admitted.

"So could I," he returned slyly, rolling on top of her with a grin. "I can't get enough of you."

"You've got to be kidding me," she laughed. "Already?"

The only response she got was a quick, deep kiss that burned through her. Tris moaned low in her throat in response, winding her arms around his neck and kissing back. She had no idea what it was, but there was something about sex with Eric that always left her wanting more. Not in an unsatisfied way, but in the sense that she couldn't seem to get enough. Thankfully he seemed to be experiencing the same thing, which was perfectly fine with her.

She felt wetness coat her flesh and arched her back instinctively. The intensity of her body's responses still overwhelmed her, but she was learning to go with it instead of fight it or worry about it. Certainly, Eric seemed to know what he was doing when it came to her body.

"You ready baby?" He whispered in her ear. Tris gave a slightly out of breath moan in response, stretching herself to kiss him again. Eric braced his hand against her hip and pushed slowly into her, automatically waiting for her to tell him he could begin to move. He gave her a confused look when her face didn't pinch up, and she shrugged in response. He grinned when he realized that she was adjusting to him, kissing her passionately as he pulled back and thrust firmly back into her.

Encouraged by the pleased moan she responded with Eric repeated the movement, faster and harder than before. Tris's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned again, louder this time. Realizing that he wasn't hurting her Eric kept up with the fast, hard pace he had set, driving her crazy in ways he hadn't thus far. She was consumed by the passionate look in his eyes as he touched her and held her before he closed them and kissed her again.

He drove into her almost roughly, truly letting go of all restraint for the first time since he had taken her virginity only two days previously. Somewhere in the back of his mind Eric mused that maybe he had finally found a woman who could keep up with his libido, instead of having two or three women on his list at the same time.

Each thrust was met with a sharp, low pitched moan from low in her throat, and the sound was music to his ears as he picked up his pace, greatly enjoying the fact that she was ready and willing to handle a rougher pace as well as the slow, smoldering pace like what had happened in the middle of the night. She came in what was almost record time, so far at least, winding her legs around his hips and pulling him deeper as he too released, swearing roughly in her ear as he did.

Eric rolled off her and collapsed on his back, tugging her into the crook of his arm absently, enjoying the feel of her skin against his own. There was silence for several minutes as the pair caught their breath.

"God you're like a machine," Tris muttered to him in amusement. "I'm fairly ignorant when it comes to sex but I have a feeling this is above and beyond the norm."

Eric laughed out loud at her words. "It is," he admitted. "I have a pretty damn high libido. I'm always horny. So far you seem to be keeping up though," he told her with a wink.

Tris felt herself blush slightly at his words, but didn't deny them. It was true, after all. It seemed like any time he wanted to, she was perfectly happy to also.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked uncertainly.

"To me it is," he told her. "I certainly don't see how it would be bad."

Tris shrugged. "Sex just isn't very common in Abnegation," she told him. "Not like this anyway. I mean sure, to have kids and occasionally for anniversaries or something like that, but no one does very often. It's not really discouraged, but it's not encouraged either."

Eric tightened his arm around her. "Well obviously it's different here. And as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to worry about." Eric regarded her carefully, and she got the sense he was considering whether or not to go on.

"What is it?"

Eric sighed before giving up and talking. "I don't know exactly what this may or may not be," he began slowly. "All I know right now is that you were unfailingly kind to me even though I've been horrible to you this whole time. I don't have the first clue what you might think of me, but like I said before. I underestimated you, and I'm sorry. And the more time I spend with you, the more I like you."

Tris felt her heart thump oddly in her chest at his words, and couldn't help but smile. "Well you're not so bad yourself," she said softly, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes contentedly. "And whatever this is, I like it."

Eric smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad," he told her. "I do too. And as much as I would love to stay here all day, I have work and you have training." Tris groaned slightly, wishing she didn't have to move.

Eric laughed good naturedly. "Trust me I know. Now lets get going baby."

Tris smiled at him as she got up. "I like that," she admitted with a blush.

"Then I'll say it more often," he grinned.

...

Christina caught up with Tris in a deserted hallway after training was done for the day, the sly grin on her face making Tris immediately wary.

"You slept with him didn't you," She asked immediately.

Tris gave her a confused look. "Well I stayed with him the last two nights and yeah I slept, so... yes? I don't know, I feel like that's not what you're talking about."

Christina rolled her eyes at Tris's predictable ignorance. "No it's not. Sleeping with someone is another term for having sex with them. Hence my question. You slept with him, didn't you?"

Tris would have loved to deny it and say no, but the pink flush in her cheeks gave her away. Christina giggled.

"I knew it!"

"How could you tell?" Tris asked her, bewildered.

"We learn to read body language in Candor," she reminded her. "I can tell by the way you act around each other." Tris gave Christina a quizzical look. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to get mad or say something about how stupid it is or something like that," Tris admitted. "You hate him."

Christina shrugged. "Well he can be an asshole, there's no denying it. But a while ago Will and I were talking about it and he helped me realize that he's just doing his job as a leader. It's his job to make sure that we're ready to be Dauntless and to get rid of anyone who isn't up for it. That doesn't mean I like his methods, but I understand it more now. He has to be strict. I mean, we're basically military, you know?"

Tris nodded in agreement. "And he's a lot nicer in person," she admitted. "Kind of sweet actually."

"So are you, like, together or was it just a one time thing?"

Tris shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly what it is," she told her. "I know it's not a one time thing," she told her with a grin. "He..." Tris trailed off, not sure exactly what she intended to say.

"Is he any good? Does he know what he's doing?"

"Oh yeah," Tris giggled. "At least, it seems like it to me. Abnegation doesn't talk much about sex, it's mainly what we manage to hear at school but from what little I know, yes."

"When was the first time?"

"Two nights ago," Tris told her. "I don't even know why I did it but I hated seeing him so upset and just wanted to distract him for a while."

"And how many times since then?" Christina asked slyly. Tris blushed, her friend was too observant.

Tris turned and looked around, making sure they were alone and no one was coming before dropping her voice. "Four," she admitted.

"_Four _times, are you kidding me?"

Tris laughed again. "Nope. I told him today that even I know that's above and beyond normal."

Christina nodded. "I'll say. I hope you can keep up with him," Christina said with a wink.

"So do I," Tris admitted. "How are you and Will?" She asked.

Tris smiled indulgently as Christina began to talk, glad to get the spotlight off herself and whatever may or may not be going on with Eric. Whatever it was, she was content to just let it happen. She was beginning to discover that the cruel, malicious leader persona was just that, a persona, and the person underneath was someone she truly wanted to get to know.

The last day or so together he had treated her as an equal, as a friend and someone he trusted, and Tris could tell that wasn't something he gave to just anyone. She hadn't forgotten that he had essentially been forced into it, but the fact that he was continuing to open up to her instead of pushing her away spoke volumes, and Tris refused to forget it.


End file.
